


Glas Wen

by R_Blackbird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Blackbird/pseuds/R_Blackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks about Gabriel's smile and the various forms it presents itself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glas Wen

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for the Sabriel Challenge of... probably 2013, but I never got around to posting it. So, here it is now. Unbeta'd, so any errors are mine

Gabriel's smile drove him crazy. The first time he saw the trickster in the university, his smile was cheeky, even a bit flirty. In the university auditorium, it meant trouble, but was nothing more than a mere irritation, a mosquito buzzing in his ear. 

At Mystery Spot, the trickster's smile was infuriating to the point of making his blood boil. His shit-eating grin was enough to push him on his worst days, wanting nothing more than to wipe it off the trickster's face. Preferably with a knife.

Once he ran into the trickster and begged for Dean's life back, the smile wasn't any of those. It was sad, bitter, hiding something. Something that made him give in and give back his brother.

In the television world, Sam's gut reaction to the trickster's smirk was much the same - until it was revealed he was an archangel. Suddenly, things clicked more into place. As Sam watched in the car (literally) he began to see cracks in Gabriel's show. How his smile was never an honest one, like he was never truly enjoying himself. How his eyes tightened when the talk of family came up. But most of all, how forlorn he looked as they walked away from the warehouse as the sprinkler put out the holy fire.

The biggest surprise came at Elysian Fields. Gabriel's smile was all bravado, but turned more teasing when he looked at the brothers. The smile seemed to be hiding something again.

He watched behind a table as Kali shot fire at Lucifer to no avail. When Gabriel appeared next to him behind said table, he saw no smile in his eyes, even as he joked. All the anxiety, worry, even fear, was plain to see.

When Gabriel told them to leave the room, raw determination was blatant. The first time Sam had ever seen Gabriel truly certain of anything.

And when Sam was on the road watching Casa Erotica, one protective big brother by his side, he realized the smirk of "this is me lying down" would be the last time he ever saw that fake smile again.


End file.
